Shinx
Shinx (Japanese: コリンク Korinku) is an -type Pokémon. Biology Physiology It is based on a lion cub or kitten. Its fur is mostly blue, yet there is black fur under its torso. It has a long black tail with a gold four-pointed star on the end. Its forelegs each have a gold ring around them; these are electricity glands, similar to Pikachu's cheeks. It has large, oval ears with gold, star-like symbols on them. It has gold-pupiled eyes, and a pink-red nose. It has tufts of hair which will eventually grow into a mane. Whenever its mouth is open, small fangs can be seen developing. Gender differences A female's mane doesn't stick up as much as a male's. Also, all four paws of a female Shinx are blue while the hind-paws of a male are black. Evolution Shinx evolves into Luxio once it reaches level 15, and evolves into Luxray once it reaches level 30. Game Info Game Locations |diamondpearl=Routes 202, 203, and Route 204|204 |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 202, 203, 204, and Valley Windworks |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Routes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 11, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 29, 33, 36, 37, 38, 39, 46, 48, National Park (Sinnoh Sound) |hgssrarity=Rare |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Uncommon |xy=Breed Luxio |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire=Breed Luxio |orasrarity=None }} Side Game Locations |PMD2=Amp Plains (4F-10F) Far Amp Plains (1F) |Ranger2=Vien Forest |Rumble=Fiery Furnace |PMD3=Starter}} Pokédex Entries |gen=IV |diamond=All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded. |pearl=Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered. |platinum=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when endangered. |heartgold=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. Its fur glows when it's endangered. |soulsilver=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. Its fur glows when it's endangered. |black=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when endangered. |white=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when endangered. |black 2=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble. |white 2=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble. |x=The extension and contraction of its muscles generates electricity. It glows when in trouble. |y=All of its fur dazzles if danger is sensed. It flees while the foe is momentarily blinded.}} Stats Sprites |dpspr= DP 403 front.png |dpsprf = DP 403f front.png |dpsprs=Shinx Shiny DP.png |dpsprfs = Female Shinx Shiny DP.png |ptspr= Pt 403 front.png |ptsprf=Pt 403f front.png |ptsprs=Shinx Shiny PHGSS.png |ptsprfs = Female Shinx Shiny PHGSS.png |hgssspr=Pt 403 front.png |hgsssprf=Pt 403f front.png |hgsssprs=Shinx Shiny PHGSS.png |hgsssprfs = Female Shinx Shiny PHGSS.png |IVback=Shinx Back DPPHGSS.png |IVbackf = Female Shinx Back DPPHGSS.png |IVbacks=Shinx Shiny Back DPPHGSS.png |IVbackfs = Female Shinx Shiny Back DPPHGSS.png |bwspr= Shinx BW.gif |bwsprf =Female Shinx BW.gif |bwsprs=Shinx Shiny BW.gif |bwsprfs = Female Shinx Shiny BW.gif |b2w2spr = Shinx BW.gif |b2w2sprf =Female Shinx BW.gif |b2w2sprs = Shinx Shiny BW.gif |b2w2sprfs = Female Shinx Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Shinx Back BW.gif |Vbackf =Female Shinx Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Shinx Back Shiny BW.gif |Vbackfs = Female Shinx Shiny Back BW.gif |xyspr= Shinx XY.gif |xysprs=Shinx Shiny XY.gif |xysprf=Female Shinx XY.gif |xysprfs=Female Shinx Shiny Back XY.gif |orasspr = Shinx XY.gif |orassprf = Female Shinx XY.gif |orassprs = Shinx Shiny XY.gif |orassprfs = Female Shinx Shiny Back XY.gif |VIback=Shinx Back XY.gif |VIbackf= |VIbacks=Shinx Shiny Back XY.gif |VIbackfs=}} Battle Animation Sprites Appearances In the anime *Clemont's Shinx *Landis' Shinx *Angie's Shinx Shinx appeared in Not on My Watch Ya Don't!, as Landis's Pokémon. Shinx also appeared in the movie The Rise of Darkrai. Shinx was also seen under Reggie's care in Lost Leader Strategy!. Angie owns a Shinx which appeared along with her in DP088. A Shinx appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness asking Team Poképals to retrieve a Gabite scale to help his sick sister. His sister also makes an appearance at the end of the episode. Clemont revealed that he befriended a Shinx during his childhood memories until it evolved during his absence. Trivia *The black collar around Shinx's neck is somewhat similar to the one around Pichu's neck. *Shinx is the only Generation IV Pokémon with an evolutionary line with 3 Pokémon in it that Ash or Dawn never attempt to catch. *Shinx's name may come from sphinx, which are Egyptian statues that had a head of a man, and a body of a lion, being that Shinx is probably based on a lion. Origin Shinx is based on a lion cub. Gallery 403Shinx DP anime.png 403Shinx_XY_anime.png 403Shinx Dream.png 403Shinx_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 403Shinx Pokémon PokéPark.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:White Forest Pokémon Category:Johto Safari Zone Pokémon